the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Featured articles
Featured articles exemplify the very best work of the The Super Babies Wiki. Unlike Collaboration of the Week, which is on the Community Portal and need improvement, Featured articles are this wiki's best articles. A small picture of Might ( ) in the top right corner of a page indicates that the content is featured. In addition, a section of each featured article will be shown on the main page for a time period. Please update the Featured article on the Main Page on according to the schedule below. The text content of the Featured Article template should be the first paragraph of the article. The rest of this document covers what type of articles should be considered, the criteria they should be judged by, the nomination/promotion/rejection procedure, and updating of the main page in detail, as well as lists of current feature articles. Articles Articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: *Articles should be of a reasonable length. *Be comprehensive and in-depth. *Be written as an in-universe article, omitting references to the book titles in the main text. *Have quotes and images where available and appropriate. *Follow the layout guide in terms of style. *Be accurately and completely sourced and referenced Nomination Articles should be nominated on The Super Babies Wikia:Featured articles nominations. Each nomination will have a seven day period from the date of nomination to be either promoted or rejected. All articles nominated should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: Voting Voting should be limited to registered users only. Votes registered by anon users should be struck off using a strike through (Some text). After seven days, articles must be promoted or rejected depending on their vote total. Currently a clear 3 votes in favour/against will be sufficient, although this is subject to review if and when the community expands. After the waiting period is over each article will be promoted or rejected. For a few days an archive of the voting shall remain on the nominations page. Afterwards a record of the nomination must be entered on the former nominations page, regardless of success or failure. Promoted nominations Promoted articles will then be listed on the this page and should be tagged with at the top of the page. This enters them in the Featured Article category, and puts a small picture of Baby Intelligence's sword in the upper right hand corner to indicate its status. Rejected nominations/Improvement drive Rejected nominations can become the subject of a community improvement drive/ collaboration project in an effort to get them up to standard. Re-nomination Articles cannot be re-nominated unless significant improvement has been made to them. Duplicate nominations Any nominations that are already Featured Articles should be removed from the list immediately. Main Page Frequency Following a review, it was decided that the time a Featured Article would be highlighted for would be reduced from four weeks to two weeks. This is because it was felt that we had enough Featured Articles, and more being nominated, to maintain a pace of a two week switchover period. On the start date indicated, the should be updated for each new FA. List of Featured Articles The queue should be listed in order of promotion to Featured Article status. Each article listed should have a start date listed next to it. Bold indicates that the article is currently featured. #Baby Intelligence - 21st September 2016 to ? #[[Mr. Stupid NoHead - (dates to be calculated) #Abalan - 13th November 2016 to 19th November 2016 #D. Isaac Thomas - 19th November 2016 to ? #Charity Hirz - November 2016 to 1st December 2016 #Ramona Meyer - 2nd December 2016 - 10 December 2016 #D. Isaac Thomas - 10 December 2016 - 21 December 2016 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #1) #Superhero School - 2 May 2011 to 8th May 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #6) #Superquack - 22 December, 2016 - ? #Abalan (8 January, 2017 - 15 January, 2017) (All-Star F.A. Countdown #3) #Valarie Lethletera (15 January, 2017 - 22 January 2017) #Annie McCallin (23 January, 2016 - 28 January, 2017) #Sebiscuits Cardarphen - 28 January, 2017 to ? #Bethany Donner - 18 February 2017 - 2 March, 2017 #Thomas Meyer - 3 March, 2017 - 14 November, 2017 #Pythoman - 15 November, 2017 - 7 December, 2017 #Roxanne Waterston - 8 December, 2017 - 18 December, 2017 #Annabeth Black - 19 December, 2017 - 17 January, 2018 #Duel in Thunder Quarters - 18 January, 2018 - 2 February, 2018 #First NoHead War - 3rd February, 2018 - 9th February, 2018 #Knights of Plague 10 February, 2018 - 16 February, 2018 #Nebelon - 17 February, 2018 - 23 February, 2018 #Possession - 24 February, 2018 - 9 March, 2018 #Carol Wilcox - 10th March, 2018 - 16th March, 2018 #Stephen Hawking - 17th March, 2018 - 23rd March, 2018 #Supermaul - 24th March, 2018 - 6th April, 2018 #Klemm - 7th April, 2018 - 20th April, 2018 #Cassidy - 21st April, 2018 - ? #Rita Radcliffe - ? - 4th May, 2018 #Defense Against Darkness - 5th May, 2018 - 18th May, 2018 #Dora Reich - 19th May, 2018 - ? #Lindsay Kellerman - 6th June 2018 to 19th June 2018 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #3) #Mr. Stupid NoHead - 20th June 2018 to 26th October 2018 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #2) #Baby Intelligence - 27th October 2018 to 2 November 2018 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #1) #Becca Smith - 3rd November 2018 - ? #Daniel Murrell - ? - 23rd November 2018 #Zira Miranda Grover - 24th November 2018 - 7th December 2018 #The Object - 8th December 2018 - ? #Christmas - 22nd December 2018 - 28th December 2018 #Bladepoint - 29th December 2018 - ? #Mars - 26th January 2019 - 15th February 2019 #Valentine's Day - 16th February 2019 - 22nd February, 2019 #President of the United States of America - 23rd February, 2019 - 1st March, 2019 #Jason Grover - 2nd March, 2019 - 8th March, 2019 #Jena Kamen - 9th March, 2019 - 15th March, 2019 #Dorphane Giles - 16th March, 2019 - 22nd March, 2019 #Darkness - 23rd March, 2019 - 29th March, 2019 #Mutantry - 30th March, 2019 - 19th April, 2019 #Lily Clark - 20th April, 2019 - 3rd May, 2019 #Verasect - 4th May, 2019 - 31st May, 2019 #Fagin Ford - 1st June, 2019 - 7th June, 2019 #D. Isaac Thomas - 8th June, 2019 - 21st June, 2019 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #3) #Optica - 22nd June, 2019 - 12th July, 2019 #Phial - 13th July, 2019 - 19th July, 2019 #Crystal - 20th July, 2019 - 2nd August, 2019 #Zarath - 3rd August, 2019 - 6th September, 2019 #Rose Johannson - 7th September, 2019 - 20th September, 2019 #Love - 21st September, 2019 - 4th October, 2019 #Marilyn Manson - 6th October, 2019 - 10th January, 2020 #Ruby Eidolon - 11th January, 2020 - ? Category:The Super Babies Wiki Featured articles